Master of the Oceans
by Rougekryptonian115
Summary: A young man would be the savior of remenant. But, this time around and under the teachings of his new teacher, he will gain knowledge beyond reason. With this, the young man will wield the tides and command the beats beneath the waves


**Master of Ocean Titans  
**

_Character thinking_

Character Action/ "Speech"

Chapter 1; Tide Pool 

Our story begins in a humble home in a suburban neighborhood in the kingdom of Vale, set in the world of Remenant. We find a small but humble home, sitting in a quaint neighborhood with a relatively low population of 300. On the outside, it would appear as though this home wouldn't be different from any other. However, on the inside of this home would be a completely different story.

Inside; CHAOS. REIGNS.

Inside would be clothes, toys, and everything in between would be thrown around tyring to get ready for the day; everyone competing for space or resources as it was everyone for themselves. A Father and a Mother quelled the chaos as best they could but they're efforts were for not as seven sisters of varying ages fought to be ready; for today was their day off and the family was going to the beach.

But our story does not focus on the sisters or parents of the family. Our hero is the only son of the family; Jaune Caschus Arc. This boy, while young at the age of 9, was extremely patient and intelligent for his age; as he is already at a 8th grade reading level. Unlike his sisters, Jaune did not want the attention of his family or to be included in the hurricane that was morning events, especially today. Its not that he didn't love his family, he loved them with all his heart, its just he liked to be alone at times. Peace and quiet were always welcome companions of his, two which he seldom had time to experience.

As of the moment he was currently reading a book about his favorite subject; under water fauna. The difference of the different kinds of fish, octopi, and other creatures as well as how they lived, what they could do, it all captivated the young man. Though, there was one thing that excited him to a point where he could act his age; Sea monsters.

In the corner of his room lies a book of just such things. Multiple stories of the legendary Jormungandr, Leviathan, and Kraken fuel his dreams and imagination alike. To see these titanic beasts battle in his mind took him to fathoms of fantasy and-

"JAAAUUNE! GET DOWN HERE, WERE LEAVING AND YOUR MOTHERS GETTING ANTSY!" That would be his father, Johnathan Arc.

_Great just great. Right as I was about to get to the good part where Thor smacks Jormungander through time._ Gathering up his books, and putting on his bathing suit, the boy went out in the car with his family. Jaune knew it was going to be hectic to get a seat in the van so he simply got in the trunk. After his family got in the van the ride there was very un-eventful.

Once there, his family hit the water almost immediately. He, on the other hand, simply stayed in the trees near the coast. Some palm trees over head provided the perfect shade to read.

After about a half hour of this, Jaune felt very cold wind blow by his head and neck. Looking over to his left, the young man saw a cave about 20 feet away. It was dark, and all along the sides moss was growing as well as coral, barnacles, and seaweed. There was a breeze coming from the cave, as well as something Jaune couldn't explain was calling him.

Seeing as his family was pre occupied for the next hours, so he'd go exploring. Putting his book down, he began his venture. It was dark inside the cave, so Jaune brung out a small glowstick one of his sisters gave him and cracked it; giving light to his way. The further Jaune went into the cave, his perception of the cave changed; the moss that was growing was starting to illuminate the cave. Jaune had heard of Bio-luminescent algae before so it wasn't all that strange.

Reaching a wide cavern inside the cave, the boy witnessed something amazing; in front was a mass of what looked to be giant hermit crabs, clouds of mist, and a giant pool of a swirling wurlpool. Above the pool, sat a figure cloaked in a turquoise hood and cape holding a red bident.

The being spoke up once he entered ," Welcome Jaune Arc. My name is Kiora, and I have come to show you your destiny." 

**End of Chapter**


End file.
